Wreckage
by azzami
Summary: It was a mad rollercoaster that had no control. But it was one helluva fun. Agon x Toganou


agon, toga.  
**

* * *

01 Walk **

The first thing Agon noticed about him was his walk. Huge, long, lanky and swaggering. Bending at the knees, striding straight ahead and buried in some random manga magazine. And Agon thought, "Now here was something fun."

**02. Beauty **

"That fucking trash told you to do _what_?"

"It was only one game - Agon -"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Thunk._

The sound of a heavy magazine connecting with a head.

**03. Catch **

Even though Agon would never, ever tell Toganou, Agon thinks Toga is one hell of a catch.

**04. Speak **

Agon was surprised. He never knew that the blonde trash from the Deimon team had such a deep voice. He didn't know that Toganou packed one hell of a punch when he was angry too.

**05. Lack**

Toganou sat by the phone, doodling on a pad. Somehow, the chibi who was supposed to be Kazu had metamorphosed into a dreadlocked bastard. Toga scowled. He ripped the page out, hurling it into a bin as he stormed out of the room.

**06. Mine**

"Told you before -" Agon cooed, grinding his sneakered foot into the crotch of the downed man. "_Told _you before -" And here Agon bended down and stared at the man, wide mad eyes staring straight into the man's eyes. "_That he is mine._"

**07. Laugh **

"Hey." A toe prod at the shoulder. Agon lifted a hand and shoved the foot away. He was watching his show, _dammit. _Toga frowned slightly. He dropped the magazine, sliding down to join Agon on the floor. "Agonnnnn -"

"What?"

"I've never heard you laugh before."

Agon turned around. "_What_?"

"C'mon - laugh - smiling doesn't count -" It was rare Toga got so worked up about something.

Agon grinned. Maybe this could be turned to his favor.

**08. While **

Agon didn't like to move around. He preferred lazing on a couch, flipping through channels or even better, sitting at the beach and picking out the pretty girls from the herd. Many were the time he left the house in search of prey. After a certain blonde lineman started turning up every afternoon at his doorstep with a magazine in one hand, Agon decided to stay at home.

All the better to while his time away with his man.

**09. Youth **

Toga was worried.

Agon wasn't.

"What job do you want to get?"

Agon peered at Toga, half-open eyes dull and sleepy.

"Pro player," was the only thing he said before closing his eyes and resuming his snores.

"Pro player." Toga repeated. "But I can't." There was a soft thunk as he dropped the magazine on the floor.

Agon's eyelids flickered.

Trash will be trash.

**10. Stay**

"Stay." It was a stupid request, a stupidstupid_stupid _plea, and he, Agon had much more better things to do than stay around accompanying some idiot.

**11. Fill**

Toganou disliked the way Agon ate. Agon ate like a mad beast, ripping through piles of food in one sitting. But Agon says that he would never leave the table before he ate his stomach full so Toganou always waited for him, slouched against the chair, watching Agon eat with half-amused, half-disgusted eyes.

**12. Distraction**

"Agon -"

"_What, _Unko-chan?"

"If you continue making lewd gestures, I will have to ask Toganou-san to leave."

**13. Fear **

Toganou found out about Agon's phobia of snakes one fine day when they were visiting the zoo. (Don't ask, it was an outing arranged by the Shinryuuji Nagas for _special training, _Toganou didn't want to go but Hiruma said that it was a good opportunity for spying and when Hiruma says things with that special _gleam _in his eyes, it was always better not to fight back)

Hell hath seen no havoc such as Toganou wrecked.

**14. Crash **

Even Juumonji says they were a doomed couple. Like he has any right to say things like that, what with him mooning over a certain dopey kid. But Toganou thinks, when Agon lies on his lap and sleeps, Toganou thinks that Agon _and _him will conquer any obstacles that line up in their way.

**15. Look**

"Has anybody told you before that dreads are so _old-fashioned_?"

**16. Begin **

Both of them really didn't know how it began.

Toganou thought it was when Agon picked him up and smashed him against the wall with a furious, bruising kiss.

Agon thought it was when he saw Toganou walking, just walking down the road with his nose in a magazine.

**17. Second **

"GET OUT - GET OUT - GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE -"

When Agon had left, slamming the door behind him, Toganou had ran around the flat in a blind rage, picking up things and smashing them onto the floor. It was two a.m. in the morning when Toganou finally settled, and he had cried, silent angry tears that burned his eyes and bit at his heart.

**18. Violet **

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you're an idiot, but you're _my _idiot."

"I thought violets were purple?"

"No, they're blue -"

"They're purple -"

"See, that's why you're an idiot."

"_Hey -_"

Toga didn't say anything else for a good fifteen minutes. When they had resurfaced, Toganou's lips were bruised and red and Agon was smiling, smiling a very pleased smile indeed.

**19. Candy **

Agon liked eating candy bars. It was junk food and Unsui had always snapped at him for it, ranting about how players should abstain from food like that and blah blah blah. Agon thinks Unsui is an idiot, Unsui doesn't see when Toga brings chocolate and candy, smirking away like some retarded Santa with orange glasses.

**20. Nothing**

"Agon - _Agon - dammit Agon answer me -_"

Toga's cries went unanswered.

**21. Familiar**

Toganou likes the smell of Agon's shampoo. It was a familiar smell, something constant and sweet in their rollercoaster relationship. Didn't hurt that Agon had once washed Toga's hair with it and later stuck his nose in Toga's hair for a good half hour after that.

**22. Show **

It was all for show, Toga's walk and Agon's snarl. What was real was the magazine in Toga's hand, and Agon's big smirk when he held a wriggling Toga against his chest.

**23. Day **

Never would Toga thought there would come a day like this, when Agon's dreads disappeared and a shining bald head replaced the familiar sight.

**24. Ask **

All Agon has to do was ask, and Toga would rip his heart out and give it to him without a second thought.

**25. Think**

If Toga thought about it, really seriously thought about it, he had torn his heart out for Agon a long, long time ago.

**26. Hair **

Agon had yanked a chunk of Toga's hair out in a fit of pique when Toga exploded into his hyena laugh upon seeing Agon's new style. Toganou had refused to speak to Agon for about two days. Finally Agon had turned up at Toga's doorway, saying the first thing that had come to his mind upon seeing Toga's new style, "At least we're matching now."

Toga refused to speak to Agon for a week.

Ikkyu and Unsui finally intervened, after one too many incidents of violence on school ground.

Juumonji and Kuroki came up with an idea.

Both pairs met each other, completely by coincidence in the same shop.

Next day, a package arrived at both's respective doorsteps.

Toga and Agon started speaking to each other the next day.

They needed to hunt down the bastards who found those weird wigs for them; it was only for that reason.

**27. Home **

Home was beside Toganou's warm body; home was where he could smell that special Toga scent.

**28. Loud **

"SO?" Agon had to scream to make himself heard. "GOOD, ISN'T IT? BETTER THAN THOSE LAME TEAHOUSES YOUR FRIENDS GO TO -"

Next minute, Agon found himself half-dragged, half-carried out of the club to some random teahouse that Toganou had spotted someway down the street.

Anywhere for a bit of peace and quiet.

**29. Travel **

Toganou wanted to go to Italy to eat spaghetti, to Malaysia to see the Twin Towers, to South Africa, to China, to see the whole goddamned world.

Agon wanted to just lie on Toganou and sleep. So, he'd just follow the idiot on his mad caper around the world.

**30. Damage**

"There was extensive damage to the head; he might not be able to recover consciousness -"

Next moment, the doctor (plain, faceless, a monster in a white coat) found himself on the ground, Toga screaming into his face. "SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP -"

**31. Strength **

Agon had always been surprised that skinny Toganou was named the strongest of the Three Brothers. It was only after Toganou punched him on the lip that he found out why the youngest of the Ha-Ha Brothers was acknowledged as the strongest.

**32. Together**

He sat beside the bed for days and nights, in the plain white room.

He missed Agon's dreads. Toganou hated that long, shiny scar that marred Agon's perfect skin.

**33. Push **

"It's not funny..."

Agon was laughing his head off, the sadistic bastard.

"WATCHING PREGNANT WOMEN GIVE BIRTH IS NOT FUNNY!"

**34. Safe **

Toganou would never tell Agon that he made Toga feel safe. _Never._

**35. Private**

Agon has no concept of privacy, he doesn't draw curtains when he changes, he bangs down the bathroom door when Toga is bathing, and now -

Juumonji and Kuroki would be scarred for life. Too bad they walked in on Toganou and Agon, too bad for them.

**36. Light**

He has to run, has to run towards the light and the voice but - but -

It seems to be fading -

**37. Big **

Agon feels big when he bullies some poor bastard into giving up his seat, money, and girlfriend, whatever.

Toganou feels big when he seizes Agon's ear and drags him away.

**38. Want **

Agon wanted a lot of things. Toganou was one of those things he did not want at first but after a while - Agon was forced to admit that Toganou Shozo had joined his list of wants.

**39. Law**

They had no regard for the law, Toganou had always liked speeding and Agon was more than happy to indulge him.

**40. Canine**

"Get that _thing _away from me - FUCKING BASTARD -"

"Cerberus, Cerberus, c'mere, steak, STEAK -"

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE."

"A-Agon-san -"

"WOOF."

Toganou had to patch up Agon's ass after his one and only visit to Deimon High.

**41. Truth **

Agon never tells the truth whenever he can, he smiles, bright and mad whenever he lies. But Agon thinks Toganou knows, sees how Toganou's easygoing face turn pale when he returns late at night, smelling of perfume and soft, womanly smells.

**42. Smoke **

Toganou took up smoking again a few days after Agon came back, yet _again _with whore-smells hanging all over him.

**43. Order **

Law and order, fuck them all. All Toga needed was a bike and some gas and boom! He'd be off to some big city, somewhere - somehow -

But where would Agon sit?

**44. Feel **

Agon liked touching Toganou. His skin was so soft and pale, it bruised so easily - and Agon derived real pleasure from bruising it and hearing the moans that accompanied.

**45. Finish**

He was nearing the light - nearing -

_waitformeToga._

**46. Through **

"FUCK YOU, I'M THROUGH WITH THIS -"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THIS YOU FUCKING _TRASH_ -"

"TRASH, TRASH, THAT'S ALL YOU EVER CALL ME AND KAZU AND KURO - GO AND FUCK YOUR SLUT -"

"FINE! FINE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

This time it was Toganou who slammed the door.

**47. Race **

It was a race - a race for Agon's life - and Toganou was afraid that Agon wouldn't make it.

**48. Need **

_alright - abitmore - aBITMORE -_

The first thing Agon saw was Toganou's pale face, hovering above his and crying big wet salty tears.

**49. Splash **

"YA-HA!"

"Why am I here? Tell me _why I'm here -_"

Toganou smirked at Agon.

"Swimming. You promised."

Agon growled, flinging himself onto the warm sand. He thinks that he was rubbing off onto Toganou.

**50. Thrill**

Toganou liked weird stuff. He liked the dangerous stuff, the insane rush he gets when a rollercoaster plunges down -

Good thing he had Agon around him 24/7.

* * *

end.


End file.
